This invention relates to mechanism for detachably connecting a military tank to a mine roller assembly, whereby the tank can push the mine roller assembly over enemy territory to detonate enemy mines (on or under the ground surface). The detachable connection is designed to permit the connection to be broken by a remote electrical signal from within the tank, thereby enabling the tank to withdraw from the battlefield area, leaving the mine roller assembly behind. Such withdrawal may be necessary, e.g. if the mine roller assembly becomes wholly or partially inoperable, or if the tank is partially disabled or if the tank is needed for other purposes, or if the tank is required to escape quickly from concentrated enemy fire.
The above discussion is phrased in terms of one mine roller assembly per tank. Actually, there are two mine roller sub-assemblies per tank. These mine roller sub-assemblies are spaced laterally from one another so that the rollers in each sub-assembly occupy spaces in front of the tank treads (tracks) to detonate enemy mines in the paths taken by treads. After such mines have been detonated, friendly vehicles or troops can proceed along the two laterally spaced paths cleared by the mine roller assemblies. In most cases mines in the space between the two paths will also be detonated. In a typical situation the mine roller system will form a single mine-free path about twelve to fifteen feet wide.
For ease of discussion, the following narrative will speak about a detachable connection between a mine roller assembly and a military tank. It will be understood that in practice there are two mine roller assemblies per tank, hence two detachable connections (one for each mine roller assembly).
Detachable connections between a military tank and a mine roller assembly are already known. One such connection comprises cooperating separable hinge elements carried respectively by the tank and the mine roller assembly. These hinge elements are maintained in their operative positions by means of hook-like latch elements and swingable keepers. The swingable keepers are connected to a tie rod lying on the upper front face of the tank hull.
A fluid pump within the tank hull delivers pressurized liquid to a small hydraulic motor located on the hull surface. Motor operation moves the tie rod, to thereby release the keepers from the latch elements.
The existing connection also includes a heavy cable trained between the mine roller assembly and an anchorage on the tank hull upper surface. Should the mine roller assembly encounter a deep depression (hole or ditch) the cable will act as a temporary suspension device for the mine roller assembly, whereby the rollers are prevented from dropping so far into the depression as might impede movement of the tank.
One end of the cable has an eye structure hooked over (around) a post located on the hull upper face. A small lever is arranged near the post for upward swinging movement by the aforementioned hydraulic motor. When it becomes necessary to separate the mine roller assembly from the tank the hydraulic motor is operated to swing the lever upwardly; an end surface on the lever acts to pry the cable eye structure upwardly off of the post.
As previously noted, the hydraulic motor also operates the tie rod that releases the keepers from the latch elements. With the latch elements in their released positions (and the cable disconnected from the tank) the tank can be backed away from the mine roller assembly. The "disconnect" operation is performed without necessity for the tank driver having to leave the tank or otherwise expose himself to enemy fire.
The described pump, motor, tie rod, cable and prying lever are relatively complex and costly. Additionally, the locations of the tie rod, cable and prying lever are such that special care must be used in mounting them in place; otherwise the connector system will not function properly.
A further problem with the described system is the fact that the cable, post, lever and hydraulic motor are located on the hull upper surface substantially directly in front of the driver's observation window (vision blocks). These components tend to prevent the driver from obtaining a good view of the terrain in front of the tank-mine roller system.
Another problem with the described system is the location of the hydraulic pump. The pump is located in the driver compartment where it takes up valuable space that could be used for other purposes. The pump can be an interference (obstruction) to driver manipulation of the tank controls.
The present invention is directed to a detachable connector system for a tank-mine roller assembly, wherein the system is substantially simplier and cheaper than the above-described system. The invention also seeks to provide a system that avoids the need for a hydraulic pump or for placement of components on the hull upper face in front of the driver's observation window.